


Apologize

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Apologize

“What are you doing out here love?” you heard Crowley ask, stepping out into the yard of the house he had temporarily claimed.

“Just watching fireflies,” you replied, gesturing to the bugs lighting the night sky.

Crowley sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you tight against his side. “I missed you Kitten.”

You shrugged, not looking at him as you pulled your body back, scooting to put distance between you.

“Y/N?” he said, his voice lacking its playful tone now.

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving Crowley. I spent a week wondering where you were and if you were dead before finally getting in touch with Sam and finding out you were helping Cas find Lucifer. You never once checked in with me,” you said, wiping the unwanted tears from your eyes. “You told me you wanted a relationship, but you don’t act like it.”

Crowley turned to face you. “Darling, I wasn’t gone that long.”

“You were gone for three months!” you yelled. “I know time doesn’t mean much to you but three months is too long for me to go without seeing or hearing from someone I’m supposed to be in a relationship with. Especially when I didn’t even know they were leaving or where they went.”

“Calm down,” he replied, an edge in his voice.

You shook your head, looking out at the fireflies again. “I’m going home Crowley.”

“Ok, let’s head home,” he said, standing up and offering you his hand.

You gave him a sad smile. “No Crowley, I’m going home home.”

Crowley looked at you, confusion written across his face for a moment until the sound of Baby’s engine cut through the night.  He turned to see Dean parking the Impala and turned back to look at you. “Y/N….”

“Don’t,” you interrupted. “At least I had the decency to wait until you were home to tell you I was leaving.”

Dean got out of the car, grabbing two duffle bags piled in the yard that Crowley hadn’t noticed when he came out. 

“You can’t do this!” Crowley ground out, a look of shock on his face as he started to follow you to the car. “Wait.”

Dean stepped in front of him, a look of sympathy on his face. “Give her some time Crowley.”

“No. Damn it Dean, get out of my way!”

“You won’t stand a chance if you don’t let her leave right now,” Dean said, walking around to the driver’s side and getting in.

You watched the demon you loved standing in the middle of the driveway looking completely lost as Dean pulled away.

* * *

 

The salt and burn was completed and you were back in your small hotel room trying to read, but as usual your thoughts were somewhere else. 

You missed him. Crowley. The King of Hell.  You didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with a demon, but you had.  After he did everything in his power to convince you his interest in you was sincere you allowed yourself to dream of a future with him.

But he never respected the relationship. It didn’t matter to him that you went through three months of hell not knowing if he was safe.  It didn’t faze him when he went out with his demons for days, leaving you in a stolen house alone.   He didn’t see a problem when he went to demon-hosted parties where women clung to his side.  He had never taken your feelings into consideration.

“Hello Darling,” you heard, interrupting the quiet of the hotel room.

You spun around to see the King of Hell standing near the bathroom doorway.  His hair was messed up, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was in need of a good shave.  His usually impeccable suit wrinkly and his coat was missing a button.

“Crowley?” you said softly.

“I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to apologize,” he said.  “You were right. I didn’t take your feelings into consideration.  But it wasn’t because I didn’t care.   I’ve always cared Y/N.”

He looked at you, vulnerability in his eyes. “I’ve never been in a relationship before. Demons don’t have feelings to need companionship.  They use each other to experience physical bliss and walk away.  But I’m different. I have feelings. Desires. Dreams. I’m in love with you and I have no idea how to handle that.”

You felt tears on your cheeks. In all your hurt you had never tried to see the situation from his point of view. “You love me?”

“I do.  And I miss you.”

You moved into his open arms, squeezing him as you smelled his familiar scent and felt his familiar warmth. “I’ve been so lonely without you.”

“I just want you to know you’ve never been alone.  I’ve been with you as much as possible.  I’ve been waiting until you fall asleep at night and coming to sit with you. To protect you, to watch you sleep, to dream about the times I was able to lay beside you.”

“I don’t know if that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard or the creepiest,” you said with a gentle laugh.

His hand reached down to caress your cheek. “Romantic Love, it’s romantic,” he said before kissing you.

 


End file.
